tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Nakamura
Kenji Nakamura (中村 健児, Nakamura Kenji) is a Rank 2 Ghoul Investigator working for the CCG, and a member of Hotaru Squad. A former police officer, he lost his left arm and his teammates during a murder investigation in the 20th Ward, which turned to be a ghoul attack. It has since been replaced with a bionic prosthetic developed by the CCG Laboratory Division. Wanting revenge and feeling indebted to the CCG for saving his life, he quits the police force and joined the CCG soon afterwards. Appearance Kenji is a young man with an athletic build, and taller than average height. He has short, black hair and grey eyes. He has no discerning facial features, which led to his former colleagues affectionately mocking his "average" appearance. Perhaps the only way Kenji stands out from the average person is by his white bionic arm, emblazoned with the CCG logo. It was given to him when he joined the CCG as a replacement for his severed arm after a ghoul attack. Personality Kenji appears to be a relaxed, easygoing man who seems to be able to get along easily with almost everyone. However, being the sole survivor of a call-for-help-turned-ghoul-encounter during his stint in the police force has left him with massive survivor's guilt and PTSD. Even though he's easy to get along with, he tries to not get attached to people as to not make himself experience another painful tragedy as such. Nevertheless, Kenji is a kindhearted individual at hear, genuinely caring for the well-being of others. Also, being one of the top graduates from the police academy has made him a very dedicated individual who will ensure that every mission is done with maximum efficiency to achieve maximum results. History Kenji Nakamura was the second child of a decorated police detective, who died in the line of duty when Kenji was fourteen years old; and a Japanese-American woman. He was born and raised alongside his older sister Haruka in Nagoya until he was ten years old, where his family had to move to Tokyo due to his father being transferred to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Growing up, he greatly admired his father, to the point that becoming a police detective was all he wanted to do in life, with his sister sharing the same admiration and aspiration as he does. Graduating from Tokyo University with a degree in criminology, Kenji entered the police force, where the he was one of the top graduates from the academy. Four months prior to the events of Tokyo Ghoul RP, he lost his squad along with his left arm during a murder investigation that turned out to be a ghoul attack, which left him the sole survivor. Kenji made his debut on the The Newcomers -- CCG arc, where he misread the email about the meeting and missed the meeting completely. Not wanting to let the entire day go to waste, he went straight to the CCG's shooting range, where he managed to impress Special Class Investigator Akane Hotaru with his shooting. The next morning, Kenji went to Anteiku for the first time in four months since losing his left arm, and for the first time since becoming a ghoul investigator. He came back again to Anteiku the next day, only to find out it had been turned into a maid cafe, shocking him. Afterwards, he went straight to the CCG Laboratory Division in the 1st ward to grab his quinque. During the Celebration at Yuureien, he tried to out-drink his new squad leader, Akane Hotaru, which resulted in him blacking out and waking up with a hangover the next day. With shooting and gaming out of the question, he decided to go visit his sister, now working at the police force as an inspector, in order to persuade her to give him the case file regarding the incident in which he lost his left arm and his entire squad. Kenji was one of the Investigators present during Raiding the Railroad; where he, alongside his assigned partner Alistair Bake, were tasked with the defense of Car 8. Although Kenji managed to knock himself out early in the fight, they successfully defended the cargo from an A-rated ghoul named Miruno, in which Kenji managed to crack her koukaku kagune with Ocelot-L, and, with the help of Alistair, severely damage the ghoul with a shot from Ocelot-Q, piercing her abdomen and blowing her away. Powers and Abilities Kenji holds a degree in Criminology and is one of the top graduates from the police academy. This distinction, coupled with basic Investigator training and his bionic arm has allowed him to reach above-average levels physical conditioning and has gave him a number of innate abilities. Innate Abilities * '''Master Marksman: '''Nicknamed "Hawkeye" and "Straight Shooter" by his former colleagues in the police force, Kenji was one of, if not the best marksman in the police force. He is a skilled marksman with just any kind of firearm, but prefers to specialize in handguns and sniper rifles. Long hours of training in the shooting range and gun clubs allows him to take out targets quickly and accurately from medium to long range. * '''Adept Investigator: '''Holding a degree in Criminology and his stint in the police force has given Kenji proficient investigative skills to an extent. While not the best investigator out there, he is able to look for clues and interpret investigative data efficiently. Equipment * '''Bionic Arm: '''Perhaps the cornerstone of Kenji's being as a Ghoul Investigator, Kenji's bionic prosthetic makes him a valuable asset out on the field. Made from quinque steel, Kenji's bionic arm allows him to more efficiently recieve and process data from mission control. It is also equipped with a comprehensive map of Tokyo, and detailed layouts of several of its structures. It also includes a simple hacking suite, which Kenji can use to bypass both municipal and private security systems to some extent. Kenji's prosthetic also serves a data terminal for him, in which he can read and recieve emails, notes, and dossiers from the CCG. As a failsafe measure, his bionic arm will self-destruct when forcibly removed from him, in order to prevent reverse engineering and data leaks to the CCG. * '''Ocelot-L/R: '''An ukaku quinque in the form of twin revolvers, differing in size, capable of firing ukaku shards and bolts. Ocelot-R, the smaller twin, fires light and accurate ukaku shards as fast as Kenji can pull the trigger. It is wielded by Kenji in his right hand. Ocelot-L, the larger twin, fires heavy and punishing ukaku bolts, capable of killing of weaker ghouls in one shot. It is wielded by Kenji in his bionic left arm in order to compensate for recoil. Both revolvers can be combined together to form Ocelot-Q, a sniper rifle capable of taking out targets from long range with surgical precision and devastating force. The ukaku kakuhou implanted within eliminates the need for the quinque to be reloaded. Development Arcs * The Newcomers -- CCG * [ARC SIGN UP Raiding the Railroad arc] * Raiding the Railroad Social * Anteiku * Anteiku -- Maid Cafe * Celebration at Yuureien One-shots * Meet the Twins * REEEEEEEEEEEE * Family Business Trivia * Kenji is a smoker. His favorite cigarettes are Marlboro Reds. * Kenji enjoys shooting and playing video games in his spare time. * Being an avid gamer, Kenji occasionally quotes video games from time to time. * Kenji owns a pet cane toad named after professional wrestler Kevin Owens. * In Family Business, it was revealed that Kenji has an older sister named Haruka, who is an Inspector in the police force. * Kenji likes coffee, video games and smoking. * It was revealed that Kenji gets his morning coffee from Anteiku. * Kenji hates ghouls, therapists, and ironically enough, second-hand smoking. Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:CCG Category:Human Category:Hotaru Squad